


Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork Season 1

by MichelleMisfit



Series: Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Everything Is Better With Dragons, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, artwork, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: Merlin Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for Season 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in September 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	2. 01x01 - The Dragon's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 01x01 - The Dragon's Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Dragon's Call

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	3. 01x02 - Valiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 01x02 - Valiant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for Valiant

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	4. 01x03 The Mark of Nimueh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 01x03 The Mark of Nimueh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Mark of Nimueh

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	5. 01x04 - The Poisoned Chalice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 01x04 The Poisoned Chalice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Poisoned Chalice

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	6. 01x05 - Lancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 01x05 - Lancelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for Lancelot

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	7. 01x06 - A Remedy to Cure All Ills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - 01x06 - A Remedy to Cure All Ills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for A Remedy to Cure All Ills

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	8. 01x06 - The Gates of Avalon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 01x06 - The Gates of Avalon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Gates of Avalon

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	9. 01x08 - The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 01x08 - The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Beginning of the End

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	10. 01x10 - Excalibur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 01x10 Excalibur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for Excalibur

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	11. 01x11 - The Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 01x11 The Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Moment of Truth

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	12. 01x11 - The Labyrinth of Gedref

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 01x11 - The Labyrinth of Gedref

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for The Labyrinth of Gedref

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	13. 01x12 - To Kill The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - 01x12 - To Kill The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for To Kill The King

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	14. 01x13 - Le Morte d'Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 01x13 - Le Morte d'Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Podcast cover art for Le Morte d'Arthur

That's it for Season 1. We will see you in 2020 for Season 2 and 3. 

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	15. Season 1 Round Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Season 1 Round Up Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Season 1 Round Up Episode

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	16. The Once And Future Drinking Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - The Once And Future Drinking Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com, itunes, spotify, TuneIn, Stitcher and many more places. 
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
twitter.com/f_f_podcast

Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - The Once And Future Drinking Game

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


End file.
